pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinwheel Forest, Team Plasma Theft
Pinwheel Forest, Team Plasma Theft is the 5th episode of Zero's White Nuzlocke Adventure. Plot Zero is bolting up the stairs after Lenora, and runs into the museum right behind her. Really amazing music begins to play, and Zero recognizes it. Zero: Team Plasma was definitely here... And they left their boombox on! Lenora stops, and looks at him askance. Lenora: They're right there. Zero: ...Oh. They both run forward, Zero stopping beside of her. Lenora: Enough fooling around! Team Plasma Grunt: Ah, so you've come! We, Team Plasma, claim this museum's Dragon Skull in the name of Pokemon Liberation! TPG2: To show that we're serious, we'll steal it right before your very eyes! Zero: Like a magician? TPG2: Kind of, yeah! And also like magicians... We'll disappear! All 6 Grunts yell 'Plasmaaaaa!' and activate a series of smoke bombs, and then flee with the Dragonite's Skull. Lenora: Oh no you don't! Lenora runs after them, and Zero's Pokemon finally catch up. Baconator: Twainer... Why'd you wun so fast? Hawes: Oh! Oh! We've gotta go after them! Frederick: HEY, THAT'S MY THING! Zero runs out the door, explaining to his Pokemon on the way. Zero: Team Plasma stole something from the museum, and we've gotta get it back! Baconator: Team Pwasma? Broccoli: So not cool! Let's beat 'em up! Zero: Plan on it! Zero runs out into the street, and sees Lenora talking to a man in a green shirt with light brown hair. ???: Good day Lenora! Lenora: And to you Burgh! Suffering from artist's block? ???: 'Fraid so. Lenora turns towards Zero. Lenora: ZERO! Zero jumps, and all of his Pokemon step back. Lenora: This is Burgh! He may look exceedingly weak and ill-fit, but he's Castelia's Gym Leader! Burgh shakes his head wearily. Burgh: Thanks, Lenora. Perfect description. Lenora: But anyways, Team Plasma just stole the Dragonite Skull from my museum! Burgh: What?! But that's your main display! From behind them, Bianca walks up, greeting them cheerfully. Bianca: Hi Zero! What's everyone doing? Cheren walks up behind him, and looks around for a second. Cheren: Zero, is there some sort of problem? Lenora: Who are they? Zero: These are my friends, Bianca and Cheren. Lenora: Okay. Well, let's split up and search. I'll head east, while Burgh and Zero search Pinwheel Forest. Bianca: What about us!? Cheren: Yeah, we can help! Lenora: Guard the museum in case they come back! Got it? Now go! Lenora bolts off, leaving everyone just standing there. Burgh finally breaks the silence. Burgh: Alright, Zero, is it? Zero: Yeah. She only just said my name... Burgh: Alright, this way to Pinwheel Forest! Burgh dashes away, his scarf fluttering in the wind. Bianca: Oh, Zero, here! It's a present from Fennel! Zero: Oh... How thoughtful. Bianca: I thought it was a little romantic. Zero: Bianca! Cheren: Lay off, Bianca. Bianca: Oh fine. Anyways, here's the Dowsing Machine! It'll help you find hidden items. Zero: Alright, tell Fennel I said thanks! Zero walks towards Pinwheel Forest, when Peaches pipes up. Peaches; S-So... D-Do you t-think Team P-Plasma might try to k-k-kill us? Zero regards them somberly, then shakes his head. Zero: If they're really focused on liberating Pokemon, they wouldn't try to kill you guys. All of his Pokemon murmur in agreement, and they walk into the forest. Zero suddenly smiles. Zero: Hey guys! We can get a new partner here! All of his Pokemon smile, except for Mineguil, and they anticipate the encounter. Suddenly, Team Plasma's music begins to play. Celia: Ears... Music hurt ears.... Zero: Oh man, I forgot that you have hyper sensitive ears. Do you need to rest in your Poke Ball? Celia: Poke Ball good... Poke Ball need... Celia climbs into her Poke Ball, and the others glance at each other worriedly. Mineguil: I do not think I should have to get my feathers dirty in this forest. Frederick: Too bad, you're gonna be doing just as much work as the rest of us! Mineguil grumbles angrily, but Peaches shuts him up. Peaches: P-Please Mineguil? W-We n-need your h-help. Mineguil: Well... Alright! Fine! I'll help! They meet Burgh in a split path. Burgh: Well... You see, there are two ways out of Pinwheel Forest. A road that goes straight... And the path that winds through the woods. Zero glances at his Pokemon uneasily. Burgh: And I am taking the straight road! Zero: What!? That's a load of Tauros crap! Burgh: Whaaaaaaaat? No! If they're not there, I'll block the exit! You can take the path through the forest! Zero: You... Burgh: FOR LENORAAAA! Burgh bolts off, leaving Zero and his Pokemon glaring at him. Mineguil: I wish I could give him a peace of my mind! Baconator: He put my twainer in dangerous path! Zero: I'm sure it'll be fine... Almost immediately after stepping on the path, they're challenged by a pair of girls to a double battle. Zero: Oh, come on! The two girls both send out Sewaddle, while Peaches and Broccoli pop into battle. Zero: Alright, use Crunch and Leech Seed! Crunch hits hard, while Leech Seed seems to do nothing. Girls: Leech Seed doesn't work on Grass-types! Zero: Grass/Bug... Greaaaaat. One Sewaddle uses Bug Bite on Broccoli, dealing a lot of damage, while the other one uses Razor Leaf, hitting both with a decent amount of damage. Zero: Broccoli, switch for Mineguil! Mineguil: Already!? Mineguil switches with Broccoli, ready to take a hit. Zero: Peaches, Detect! Peaches' eye gleams, and she easily dodges both Bug Bites that come at her. Zero: Air Cutter and Crunch! One Sewaddle dodges the attack, while the other one is instantly knocked out. Crunch lands, dealing a fair amount of damage, while Razor Leaf hits Mineguil and Peaches roughly. Zero: Finish it off! Quick Attack and Tackle! Their combined moves finish off the Sewaddle, and he grins happily. Zero: Good job, you two! Zero continues on in the forest, and encounters a Team Plasma Grunt. PG: You stubborn brat! Once I beat you, you'll be unable to chase us anymore, because you and your Pokemon will be dead! Mineguil: I thought they wouldn't kill us! Zero: You won't be killing any of us, because we're gonna win this easily! The Grunt sends out a Sandile, while Peaches jumps into the battle. Sandile's Intimidate lowers Peaches' attack, and she instantly switches out for Broccoli. Grunt: Pah! Insolent switches! Torment! The Sandile uses the move, whilst Broccoli and Zero both have no idea what it does. Zero: Vine Whip! Vine Whip very nearly takes it out, while a Sand Tomb bring Broccoli down by 7 HP. Zero: And Rock Smash! Broccoli finishes the Sandile, and Peaches goes up a level. PG: No way! You're on some kind of ego trip! The Grunt just stands still. Zero: Fine, guess you don't have what I'm looking for. Zero, instead of continuing on the path, starts to go up the northern way. Frederick: Oh, where are you going? Zero: I'm gonna see if there's any dark grass up here. I don't think there's any down there, and I really want a high level Pokemon. Taking out any trainers along the way without a problem, Zero continued on the path. He finally found some Dark Grass, and was relieved. He walked towards it, but an Old Man blocked his way. Old Man: No. Zero: What? Old Man: No. Zero: Listen, I just want into the grass. Old Man: NO! Zero: ...Wow, what a jerk. Zero walks away, saddened. Frederick: Looks like our elders aren't very nice sometimes. Zero and his Pokemon go back down the path, and find some regular grass. Zero: Well... Let's search! They all run around, until Zero finally trips over something. ???: Ow! Watch where you're going! Zach looks over, and sees that he's tripped over a Petilil. Petilil: That was so rude! Mineguil: Hiya! Mineguil flies in with a Quick Attack, doing slightly over 1/4 damage. Petilil: MINEGUIL!? Mineguil: We meet again, Beyili! The Petilil shakes her head. Beyili: Sleep Powder for you! Beyili lets loose a bunch of spores that put Mineguil to sleep, and Zero grabs a Poke Ball, then flings it. Zero: Poke Ball go! It shakes three times, before finally stopping and letting loose a few stars. Zero: Alright, Beyili... Go on back. The Poke Ball vanishes, as they all try to wake up Mineguil. Zero steps in, and carries Mineguil around. Mineguil wakes up just as a Sewaddle tackles him out of Zero's arms, causing Zero to fall back in alarm. Peaches: W-What's g-going on?! Mineguil: Ow! What kind of peasant are- Mineguil gasps as he recognizes the Sewaddle. Sewaddle: Yes, it is I! The top ranking assassin under Beyili's command! And for capturing her, I will make quick work of your party! Broccoli: BUG TYPE? WE'RE DOOOOMED! Mineguil: No! I will not allow you to attempt to eliminate us! Air Cutter! Mineguil unleashes the attack after he shouts it, and Sewaddle is knocked out in one hit. Zero: Wow... Good job. Mineguil: Thank you. Peaches: W-Why do you h-hate Beyili so much? Mineguil: Well, it involves a lot of war.... You see, Beyili is the Princess of Inner Pinwheel, while I was the Prince of Outer Pinwheel. Neither side liked the other, and we were constantly engaged in battles. Beyili, however, used Sleep Powder on my mother, which allowed her to be taken hostage by her soldiers. We haven't heard from her since. Baconator: Wow... I'm sowwy Mineguil. Mineguil suddenly holds his head up high again. Mineguil: But, they wouldn't dare kill her, for they know we have top secret weapon... Our army of Flying-types! They'd wreak havoc on everything in here! But, we... We must keep moving. To stop these thieves! Zero: Right! They all keep on moving, breezing through trainers easily. Several Grunts attempt to stop him, but he easily knocks them aside. Along the way, Broccoli learns Bite. He finally finds the last grunt, and engages in battle. Zero: Broccoli, teach this Patrat a lesson! Rock Smash! Rock Smash hits Patrat hard, nearly defeating it, and lowering its defense. Patrat uses Sand-Attack. PG: How!? Bide! Zero: Rock Smash! Patrat goes down hard, and Baconator takes down the next Patrat. Baconator uses Arm Thrust on the Sandile that comes out next, knocking it out easily. PG: Fine! Take this dumb old skull! It's ugly anyways! Zero takes it back, smiling. PG: So the dream our king had... It won't come true... From behind Zero, a man in a fez and a long brown overcoat appears. ???: How are you holding up, fellow subject of our king? Zero: That's a weird way to talk... PG: Gorm of the Seven Sages! I'm afraid that our skull was taken back! Gorm: That is fine. It's not important, not like we thought it was. Burgh and Lenora burst out of the trees behind them. Lenora: Aha! The leader! Gorm: Not the leader, one of the Seven Sages. We will very soon liberate Pokemon of this entire world! And nothing you can do will stop us! The two Plasma members vanish from sight within five seconds, running extremely fast. Lenora: They're too fast! Burgh: I'll be on my way back to Castelia then! Burgh dashes off, leaving Zero wide-mouthed staring after him. Lenora: Well, what a twit! Zero: You can say that again... Mineguil: What a twit! Zero looks at Mineguil for a second, before laughing, as the screen freezes on a picture of him and his party of 6 laughing. Category:Episodes